


So much better than you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Did she go too far?





	So much better than you

Our story begins during the after party of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson's wedding. Pansy has deliberately invited her ex crush Draco Malfoy and his husband Harry Potter because she wants to prove once and for all that she is better than both of them. 

Blaise smirked. "What are you up to, Pans?"

Pansy whispered, "Just watch."

The most magnificent fireworks display anyone had ever seen lit up the night sky.

Pansy met Draco's eye and roared. "In your face, Malfoy! My wedding was better than yours."

A look of outrage appeared briefly on Draco's face, before he laughed. "Always trying to outdo me, Pansy; even after all these years."

Pansy smiled. "What can I say? I wanted to get you back for rejecting me in sixth year."

Harry stifled Draco's retort with a kiss.

Blaise exclaimed, "Disgusting!"

Pansy grinned. "Oh, so if I were to kiss you right now; you would say I was disgusting?"

Blaise said, "I never said that, Pans."

Pansy beamed, "Good."

She kissed Blaise ten times more passionately than Harry had kissed Draco.


End file.
